A storage facility is used for temporarily storing raw materials or intermediate products, for example, during a waiting time before they are subjected to the next step in the manufacturing process of industrial products, for example. In this case, for example, when the industrial products are semiconductor products and storage articles are containers accommodating semiconductor substrates, in order to avoid surface contamination of the semiconductor substrates during storage, a storage facility configured to purge the stored containers with an inactive gas is used. As an example, the storage facility disclosed in JP 2015-009912A includes a storage rack (storage device 10) including a plurality of storage sections (storage sections 11), and a gas supply portion (inactive gas supply portion 50) that supplies an inactive gas to the stored containers (containers 4).